Selfrighteous Suicide
by WillowBlade
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. So she took her own life. character death, sadness, and a really bad summary. Rated M for death


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the vocaloids and probably never will. I also don't own the Tower by Luka.

* * *

**The smell of rain was in the air, the sky was bleak.**

**

* * *

**

She had tried everything. She cut her hair, the beautiful hair everyone always complimented her on, gotten rid of most of her belongings, and even stopped singing. No one notice. No one cared. She left them a letter, explaining her feelings, hoping they would finally get it. She couldn't be strong anymore. Everybody wanted everything to be perfect, and be given everything right away. No one wanted to give, they only wanted to receive. She couldn't give anymore and that is what lead her to go to her most favorite place.

At the top of the tower, it was cold and windy, but she didn't care. The lights were so colorful compared to the grey city below. She looked down at the people passing by. Not one of them stopped to look up at the lights. At the color that filled her heart with warmth. No one would ever suspect that she was about to give it all up. They were too busy to pause, for just a second, to appreciate what they had.

'_Such a cruel, cold world.' _she whispered to the wind. With that she climbed over the edge of the fence that kept people from falling. For a split second she almost went back, _almost_. She took one last breath, one last step, then plunged towards the ground below.

She looked back up at the tower as she fell. _'So beautiful.' _She smiled and then faded into the blackness.

* * *

They arrived at her apartment to ask her if she wanted to go to karaoke. The found the door unlocked and the apartment empty except for a chair, table, and a small letter.

* * *

_Dear friends, I am sorry, but I cannot go on in a world like this much longer. I went to my happy place to seek out a better world. I cannot live in a world where no one cares, where everything has to be finished yesterday, or in such a dark world. Maybe Heaven has all the color that I am looking for. I will miss all of you greatly, and I wish that I could have been a better person to some of you. It is not your fault it's mine, I was not strong enough for this life. This is what is right for me. I'll always remember you._

_Love,_

_Luka_

_

* * *

_

Confused and in tears, they raced towards the place they knew she had loved best, the tower. They arrived to see a single cop car, and a cop placing a black blanket over a still frame of a person.

* * *

Not a single passer-by even glanced at the group.

'_**no one cares'**_

Clothed in grays, blacks, and dull blues, their faces grim, they seemed not to be alive.

' _**a dark world'**_

The cop rushed them with the questions, as if he had no time in the world, as if the lost wallet announced yesterday on his radio deemed more important.

_**'finished yesterday'**_

Her words echoed through their heads as they stood there dazed, not truly believing that what really happened, happened.

* * *

The cop soon left and an ambulance was on its way, though the use of it now was nothing. They stood their silently, mourning the lost of their friend, unable to completely realized why she did it. The ambulance arrived, its sirens off, much later. The woman got out of the vehicle with an annoyed look on her face. She got out the body bag and took off the blanket that covered the young girl.

* * *

She was smiling, as if she was just having a pleasant dream. They had never seen her smile in such a way, but they finally got what she meant about color. With the body now gone, they slowly, one by one, went back home. The one that was left looked up at the tower and smiled, knowing that Luka was now in a better, more colorful place, filled with lights as beautiful as the tower's.

* * *

**Rain fell down from the sky, a happy rain.**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I still can't seem to write over 1000 words, oh well. I can't believe i killed luka :( but it reminded me of another song: Chop Suey by System of a Down.[which i also do not own]. **  
**


End file.
